


The Consort’s Crown

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: The people chant his name in the streets of Minas Tirith, but Boromir doesn’t feel like a hero.





	The Consort’s Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short but I hope it’s enjoyable! I wanted to write a quick little something for these two because I love them and I’ve been leaving them out lately

“Don’t you like it?” Aragorn asked his consort as he caught him looking in their bedchamber mirror, staring at the shimmering silver wrapped around his head and gently adjusting it every few seconds.

“I do.” Boromir assured his king. “Though I never thought to wear such a thing as this.” 

“You have earned it.” Aragorn reminded his husband, approaching him from behind and kissing his cheek softly. “Our people love you. You have saved them many times from great evil.”

“I have.” Boromir nodded. “Though I have never acted alone in my heroic conquests. The victories are hardly ever mine to claim, in truth.”

“Boromir.” Aragorn stopped his consort, turning him around so that they were facing each other. He took Boromir’s hands into his own as well and squeezed them both. “You have done much for your country and your country thanks you for it.”

“Not so much as you, my King.” Boromir insisted, allowing Aragorn to pull him closer without protest.

“Hush.” The King of Gondor spoke again, pressing his lips gently to those of his husband. “You deserve to wear that crown. I’ll hear no more evidence to the contrary.”

“Is that my King’s command?” Boromir asked his husband with a small, adoring smile.

“Aye. That is your king’s command.” Aragorn confirmed, kissing him once more for good measure. “Now come along with me. The King and his consort have many urgent matters to attend to.”


End file.
